Weddings Are A Time For Love
by RandHrfan
Summary: Fleur's wedding, and Hermione is in it...can't blow the ending. Short chapters, I know, but who cares. Review don't Flame! there's a difference you know
1. Bridesmaids

Disclaimer: If I honestly owned Harry Potter would I really be writing this? I think not.

"Molly! I need your help!" Fleur said as she finished reading a letter.

"What is it?" Molly Weasley asked, slightly annoyed.

"Zhe can't make it!" Fleur said exasperated.

"Who?" Molly asked.

"Izabell! I am one bridezmaidz zhort. What do I do?" Fleur said.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, walking down the stairs.

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"'Ermione!" Fleur said, standing up out of her seat.

"Oh, hey, Fleur," Hermione said, unsure as to why she was so happy to see her.

"What was it that you wanted?" Mrs. Weasley said, happy to be able to talk to someone who wasn't Fleur.

"Well, my parents didn't have time to take me to Diagon Alley, and…well…I was wondering if you would take me to get dress robes. I have money with me already, but I need to exchange it. So umm?" Hermione said.

"'Ermione, you do not need dress robez, You can bee one of my bridezmaidz. Izabell cannot make eet," Fleur said.

"Fleur, you have to ask her, not tell her!" Mrs. Weasley said, correcting Fleur's rudeness.

"'Ermione, would you bee one of my bridezmaidz?" Fleur said, not wanting a fight with Mrs. Weasley.

"Umm, I don't know…" Hermione said unsure if it would be right.

"Pleaze! I am een a zticky situation," Fleur said.

"Alright," Hermione said.

"Oh, zank you 'Ermione!" Fleur said giving her a hug and two kisses, one on either side of her cheek.


	2. Bets

Disclaimer: If I honestly owned Harry Potter would I really be writing this? I think not.

**Chapter two**

**That night at dinner**

"Hermione, tell everyone the good news," Mrs. Weasley said, as she gave Fleur a death glare.

Hermione gave Mrs. Weasley a look that said 'I don't want to do this,' before finally announcing to everyone, "I'm one of Fleur's bridesmaids."

"You _are_?" Ron said stifling a laugh.

"Yes, _Ronald_. Isn't that _lovely_," Hermione said, despite herself.

"You know, Ron, you will be walking 'er down zee isle," Fleur said. The Fred and George started humming the wedding march. Mr. Wealey shot them a look as Ron and Hermione both said, "Shut UP!"

"What, weddingz _are _a time for love," Fleur said innocently. Bill whispered something in her ear, and then she said, "I'm zorry, I juz zought zat—oh never mind."

**Out side:**

"Zo, zey zay, zat zey don't like eechothezer but zey are clearly madely een love!" Fleur said, as she put the last ribbon on a pew, to Bill.

"Pretty much. It's been like this since…well forever, but it was really obvious in third year. And now Fred and George have had it, and want to just tell them that they can use their room for a good snog, and well for the rest of us, we keep our comments and _thoughts _ to ourselves," Bill explained.

"All I 'ave to zay ees zat zay better ztart dating or my name eezn't Fleur Gabriella Delacour!" Fleur said as she stood up.

"Well sundown tomorrow, it won't be," Bill said.

"What do you mean! Yez eet will!" Fleur said.

"I'm saying, that they won't be together by sundown tomorrow. Care to challenge me on that?" Bill said.

"Yez, I would!" Fleur said as she kissed her husband to be.

"One day at a qudditch game, is what you owe me when you loose," He said confidently.

"Don't bee zo zure. When I win, you owe me one…one 'our of cuddleing," Fleur said with a wicked grin on her face.

"BILL FLEUR! HELP ME BRING OUT THE FLOWERS!" Mr. Weasley said from the Burrow.


	3. fittings

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Harry Potter so, I write this fanfic who's plot I do own.

**Chapter Three:**

**Fittings**

"Can I 'elp wiz anyzing?" Fleur asked Arthur Weasley.

"No Fleur, but you can go see what Molly needs," Mr. Weasley offered.

"Okay, au revoir!" Fleur said as she walked into the living room, "'Alo, what did you need?"

"I need you to go get your dress on, and to get Hermione down here so I can make altercations on both of your dresses," Mrs. Weasley said as she took out her sewing kit. It still amazed everyone in the Burrow at the fact that she refused to do sewing with magic, even though she would knit sweaters with charms galore!

"Okay, I'll be right down," Fleur said, walking up the stairs. She reached Ginny's door and knocked, "'Ermione! Molly, needz you down stairz!"

"Okay, Fleur!" Hermione said feigning her sweetness. She turned to Ginny and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, how can you not _love _Phlegm!" Ginny said sarcastically as she threw a pillow at Hermione.

"I 'ave no idea!" Hermione said as she imitated Fleur perfectly.

"Teach me how to do that!" Ginny said seriously.

"I will…later," Hermione said as she pranced out of the room, still imitating the very annoying Fleur.

"Hello, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione said.

"I need you to put this on," Mrs. Weasley said as she handed her the beautiful dress.

"Alright," Hermione said when she took the dress.

Trying on the dress was an easy process, considering the fact that the dress was two sizes too big! Hermione was holding the dress up as she walked into the room.

"Oh dear! Come here…I won't have time to fix these by muggle way alone, I'll have to use magic," Mrs. Weasley said much to Hermione supprise.

"Where's Fleur?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know…FLEUR!"

"I'll bee right down!" she yelled from up stairs.

"I swear Bill must be drugged to want to marry such a…" she started.

"In the famous words of Ginny Weasley, to marry 'such a cow'," Hermione whispered. Mrs. Weasley gave her a look, but laughed nonetheless.

"Misura!" Mrs. Weasley said, and then the dress sewed itself to fit Hermione perfectly.

"Thank you!" Hermione said putting her arms down.

"FLEUR GABRIELLA DELACOUR!" Mrs. Weasley called, as if she were one of her children.

"Coming! Coming!" Fleur said as she glided down the stairs.

"Thank you!" Mrs. Weasley said with a sigh.

"'Ermione! You look stupéfier!" Fleur said.

"And stupéfier would mean?" Hermione said.

"Amazing!" Fleur said.

"Thank you, you look amazing too."

After minutes of altering…

"So 'Ermione, you and Ron? Eez anyzing going to 'appen?"

"Fleur! Will YOU STOP WITH THE TWO OF THEM! THE REST OF US HAVE COME TO REALIZE THAT IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN SO GET A PAIR OF EYES AND LOOK! Jeeze!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. Hermione had a feeling that this was going to get very uncomfortable.

"MOLLY! I CAN SEE LOVE WHEN EET EEZ A MILE A WAY! SO MAYBE YOU NEED TO GROW A PAIR OF EYEZ AND NOT ME!" Fleur said as she shook herself from Mrs. Weasley's hold on her dress. "OH AND A NOZER ZING! NOT EVERYONE 'AS COME TO REALIZE ZAT 'NOZING EEZ GOING TO 'APPEN' EEN ZIS 'OUSE'OLD!"

Mrs. Weasley looked dumbfounded. Hermione had never seen Fleur like this before, and she had to admit, though the subject wasn't that great to present this new attitude, she liked it.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm going to be honest with you…" Hermione said, before she braced herself on what would probably be her very last summer at the Burrow. She was somewhat hoping that she might die along the way, as they searched for horicuxes, because if they didn't kill her, Molly Weasley would. "You seriously pissed me off just now, and normally, I let stuff go, or don't voice my opinion in arguments. However, this time, I have to say something. I love your son, and I am really upset at the fact that you think everyone here has given up, because, between The Twins offering their room to be used for snogging, and Charlie's suggestive eyebrows, I would have to say that YOU are the one who has given up, and to be honest with you, you never even tried!" (A/N: I know ooc! Big deal! I couldn't resist!)

Hermione picked up her dress and walked outside where Fleur was.

"I cannot believe I am going to say this, but I am sorry of everything I have ever called you in the past," Hermione said as she reached Fleur in the garden.

"I got used too being called phlegm, but zank you anywayz. But, what eez wiz you and Ron?" Fleur said quietly.

"I honestly don't know, I think we like our cat and mouse game. Although it is getting old. I love him, I know that much," Hermione said.

"I thought so," Fleur said as she stared out into the sunset.

"That obvious, huh?" Hermione laughed nervously.

"Well yeah, 'owever, I'm French, I 'ould 'ave been able to tell eeven if you weren't obvious!" Fleur laughed as she turned to Hermione, "Did you tell 'im zat you love 'im?"

"No!" Hermione said as if it was the worst thing to do.

"Why not!" Fleur asked.

"Because, because…because _he's _Ron!" Hermione said.

"Oh just tell 'im!" Fleur said.

"Easy for you to say! Your part Veela!" Hermione said.

"Oh zeriouzly! 'Ermione tell ze boy you love 'im, 'e loves you too, I know it!"

"Fleur, no!" Hermione said as she seen Fleur start to walk up to the Burrow.

"What, afraid of what 'e might zay?" Fleur called back from the door.

When Hermione reached the Burrow, Fleur was no where in sight. Then someone jumped out, grabbed her arm, and pulled her upstairs. (A/N: Three guesses who!)

"Ronald!" Fleur said as she used one hand to knock his door and the other to keep Hermione from dashing away.

"Who is it?" He called out from behind the door.

"Fleur and Hermione!" Fleur spoke.

"Come in!" He said as he brushed his hair with his fingers.

"I can't," Fleur said.

"Oh alright!" Ron said, slightly grumpily.

"Zank you!" Fleur said when he let them in. Hermione gave both Fleur and Ron a death glare as she was pulled into the room.

"Why are you dragging her up to my room?" Ron asked curiously.

"Because, 'Ermione 'as somezing to tell you!" Fleur said as she quickly released Hermione, ran out of the door and locked the two of them in used wandless magic.

"What the bloody hell is this about!" Ron asked.

"Well! One I am hiding from your mother and two Fleur pulled me in here," Hermione stalled.

"Okay, why are you hiding from my mother?"

"Because I sort of…er…well…I…um…" Hermione said digging her foot into the floor.

"Out with it!" Ron said grumpily.

"ITOLDHEROFF! Okay! I told her off!" Hermione freaked.

"What did she do to you?" Ron asked wide-eyed.

"It's complicated," she said avoiding his eyes.

"Oh…so what did you want to tell me?" Ron asked.

Hermione took a deep breath…god that horicux trip was looking good, she thought. "I was pulled up here to tell you exactly how I feel about you."

"And, how do you feel about me?" Ron asked. Hermione thought that she could hear some eager and hopefulness in his voice.

"I love you," she mumbled.

"What?" Ron said, because he couldn't hear her.

"I. Love. You," Hermione said.

"Oh," Ron said. All of Hermione's ideas of the future plummeted right then and there. But being Captain Obvious, she had to ask one question.

"How do you feel about me?"

And I end the chapter with a cliffy! Lol. Review please…they don't bite! I promise!


	4. Excuses and Apologies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, because I'm not J.K. Rowling…unfortunately.

Chapter Four 

**Excuses and Apologies!**

"How do you feel about me?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Er…umm…I…ah…I have to go…umm…do something," Ron said as he left her in his room.

Once he left, she let the tears roll. She sat on his bed in a plop taking short breaths. She hated Fleur right now. There was a knock at the door; Hermione looked up, "Come in," she said as she wiped her streaming tears away. It was Mrs. Weasley.

"May I sit down?" she said sweetly. Hermione nodded. "I wanted to apologize, to you, Hermione."

"Look, Mrs. Weasley, its okay. It turns out that you were right; nothing is going to happen between the two of us. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"I was hoping I would have been wrong. What did he say, as I am assuming that Fleur talked you into telling him how you felt."

"He didn't, he bolted," Hermione said letting out a small sob.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and said, "There are a few things you don't know about Ron apparently. I know you know he has 'the emotional range of a teaspoon,' but he cares for you deeply."

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't think-" Hermione started.

"—No, he does. I know for a fact he does," Mrs. Weasley cut-off.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"He looks at you the way Arthur looked at me, Bill looks at Fleur, George looks at Angelina, Fred looks at Katie, and the way Harry looks at…Ginny. Its not the type of way a friend looks at another friend, or the way you look at someone who you have a crush on. He looks at you with his heart, not his eyes. You could look like Ron's Great Aunt Tessie, but he wouldn't care, because his eyes don't see you, his heart does. That's how I know. To be honest with you, I said those things, because he's the last of my boys, and well, I want to keep him as little as possible, because that would mean he can't move out. I've known since your third year, that you would eventually be my replacement. I said those things because I'm jealous of you, Hermione. You get take my little boy…well, he's not a little boy anymore is he…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"No," Hermione said quietly.

"You're a lucky woman," Mrs. Weasley said gently to Hermione.

"You are too," Hermione said.

"Hermione, Ron, is a prat," Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"Mrs. Weasley, you saying your son is a prat isn't going change my mind. I've known he's a prat since first year," Hermione laughed.

"True, true. Oh and call my Molly, I think its about time you do that," Molly Weasley said. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Umm, Molly," Hermione said as Molly Weasley made her way towards the door.

"Yes, Dear?"

"He really looks at me like that?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Molly replied simply.


	5. Mis author's note

Dear Readers,

I don't own the characters, but I do own the conversation.

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but chapter five is in the works, I'm praying that it'll be good. So anyways, I thought I would give you a conversation to humor you, and hold you over…

This is really a conversation that I had with a friend; however I'm changing names to fit the little ficlet.

Hermione: You know the new thing with fan fiction in the Phantom of the Operah world is fic's where the main characters are vampires.

Ron: Eww, that's weird! Well, I dunno, just kind of creepy.

Hermione: No its not! Its really cool.

Ron: I'm sure.

Hermione: My thing is, is that they are kind of different about how you become a vampire, or die.

Ron: How so?

Hermione: Well, one says that if a vamp bites you, then you die, but another says that if a vamp bites you then you become a vampire.

Ron: I think it's a combination. Do you watch Angel?

Hermione: No.

Ron: Well, they give you a really good idea about that.

Hermione: So what's the new craze for Harry Potter fan fiction?

Ron: Umm…there isn't, just fluff, drama, yeah.

Hermione: Oh, 'cause first it was the modern day, then it was the period, and now it's the Vampire. I'm waiting for a werewolf, I think that'll be interesting.

Ron: The thing is, is that with Harry Potter its already in there.

Hermione: There isn't vampires in Harry Potter.

Ron: Yes there is, Luna's always on about them.

Hermione: When?

Ron: In Half Blood Prince, the Slug Club Party.

Hermione: Oh, that's not a big deal, Luna said it, and how do you know?

Ron: Luna doesn't just talk to you.

Hermione: Oh. But it's so cool with Phantom, because it just is. With Harry Potter you don't have that alternate universe, what if Harry Potter was a Vampire type thing…What if Harry was a vampire?

Ron: I'd laugh…and sleep with one eye open.

The end!


	6. the actual chapter five

Disclaimer: I own nothing there I said it! Happy now? (_Runs and cries in a corner_).

**Chapter Five**

**Consoling, and damage control**

Hermione slowly walked out of Ron's bedroom and into Ginny's room. Letting her tears flow freely, she searched for the most comfortable clothing in her trunk…she didn't even care if it matched to be honest with you. She found a pair of grey sweat pants and frumpy Weasley sweater, even though it was summer, the Burrow was still rather cold despite the ninety-degree weather.

She walked to Ginny's bay window, which had a bench; she sat on it, curling up in a ball and cried. She couldn't wait for Harry to come to the Burrow tomorrow; she needed someone else to talk to. Just as she had begun to calm down, it began to storm heavily. 'Well you're a little late!' she thought.

"Hermione!" Ginny called as she ran into the room, soaking wet. Then she noticed Hermione's eyes were red and tearful. "What the hell did my brother do now?"

"It's nothing, don't worry," Hermione sniffed.

"Herms, I'm not blonde, so come on! What did he do?" Ginny asked again.

"Nothing, he didn't do anything," Hermione said. In all reality she wasn't lying. Ron most certainly wasn't doing anything. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

Ginny saw Ron walking into his room, and she thought it was only fitting to pay him a visit. She hadn't been in his room in quite a while, so why not?

"Hello Ron!" Ginny said feigning kindness.

"What do you want?" Ron asked.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" Ginny snapped angrily.

"Who?" Ron asked completely clueless. Or pretending to be at least.

"Oh ho! No you don't! You know exactly who I am talking about!"

"I didn't do anything to her! It's not my fault she comes into my room and springs stuff like that on me!" Ron shot back. Hermione's heart sank as she heard these words.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione! You can't just come into someone's room and say, 'I love you,' and not expect the person to freak out a bit!" Ron said. Hermione needed to get out of this house…immediately.

Ginny's voice got very quiet, and Hermione was just outside of Ron's room, hoping to sneak bye unnoticed.

"So what _you don't love_ her? _What_?" Hermione heard Ginny say, sounding completely shocked.

"I do too love her!" Ron said, as if Ginny had asked the most ridiculous question ever. However, Hermione failed to hear this.

"Then what the _bloody_ hell is the problem?" Ginny said. This is when Hermione attempted to sneak bye. Her fingers were crossed and she seriously was praying that she could get out unnoticed. Where was Harry's invisibility cloak when you needed it?

"I don't know! What was that?" Ron said as he looked up from the staring contest he and his right hand were having. He apparently heard Hermione step onto the squeaky stair. That was when she ran down them, not really caring if they heard or not.

"Hermione," Ginny said with a sigh.

As Hermione ran down the stairs Mr. Weasly passed her, "Slow down there. Don't want to trip now!"

Hermione didn't listen she just continued running out of the house. She eventually stopped when she ran out of breath, couldn't continue to run, and collapsed on the hard wet ground. The thunder and lightning had stopped but the rain was still as heavy.

She whished she was invisible, she wished she could disappear forever. She was hanging her head in shame, and was ready to throw in the towel, when someone came up and sat next to her. It was the last person she expected. It wasn't Ron that was for sure. It was Charlie Weasley. He conjured an umbrella, and levitated it above the two of them. He then opened his arms to give her a hug.

"What are you doing out here?" Hermione asked.

"I could ask the same thing?" Charlie replied.

"Just…" Hermione started. She was trying desperately to fight her tears.

"Hermione, you are like a little sister to me, and I would do the same with Ginny. You are an extremely intelligent witch, and more than that, you are a wonderful person with one of the biggest hearts I know," These calm words seemed to make Hermione cry a bit more, if that was possible.

"I'm not exactly the best at these chats, considering that this is the first one I've ever had. Umm…" Charlie said thinking hard.

"Its s'okay," Hermione said in between a sob.

"Why don't we get you inside and in dry clothes? You can come with me to get Harry tonight if you want," Charlie suggested plainly.

"Okay," Hermione said with a quivering voice. "Isn't he supposed to be coming tomorrow?"

"Slight change in plans, we're getting him tonight. Let's go in," Charlie said offering Hermione a hand.

Hermione went strait to Ginny's bedroom and got changed. To her surprise, Ginny was not in her room. She quickly got changed and walked down stairs. Charlie was waiting in the living room. He looked at her hair and laughed. Then he performed a drying spell, and they were off to the car.

Back at the Burrow…

"DAD!" Ginny yelled while in Ron's room. Mr. Weasley came bustling in.

"What is it, Ginny?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It's Ron, Dad. He made a mess of his relationship with Hermione. And I mean, a mess…" Ginny said. Then they (Ron and Ginny) told their father what had happened.

"Wow…" Mr. Weasley said blinking multiple times, "you really did mess this one up."

"I know that, why else would I be asking your advice about this?" Ron asked, although it was more of a statement, than a question.

"This type of situation will need a _lot _of groveling. She's not just going to accept an, 'I love you' just like that, after what you pulled," Arthur said.

"So what do I do dad?" Ron pleaded.

"This is the plan…" Mr. Weasley said as they began to help Ron out of his situation.

In the living room…

"Where's Gin?" Harry asked.

"No idea," Hermione replied.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"I've been better. How are you?"

"What'd he do now?" Harry groaned.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione said.

"She told him how she felt, and he bolted," Charlie said and then walked out of the living room.

"Are you freaking serious! Well, this is just lovely," Harry said to himself.

"Language, Harry, language," Hermione said reproachfully.

"Hermione, will you ever change?" Harry chaffed.

"No," Hermione smiled.

"So, where is the prat?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Look, I'm really tired, so if you don't mind, I'm going to go up to bed," Hermione said with a yawn.

"No, not at all," Harry said.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Review please!


	7. finally

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

**Review, don't FLAME!**

Author's Note!

Thank you Angel of the night666 my beta reader. This story is dedicated to you and to Fraiser15. Hope you like it.

Dear Jessie,

Thank you so much for flaming me. I would like to point out a few things to you:

It's called fan FICTION. Read the website's logo, it says: "Unleash your imagination and free your soul," now, if you have a problem with the I am 'Unleashing my imagination, and freeing my soul' then please don't read it. I don't mind constructive criticism, however, I do mind flaming. I think it is rude and disrespectful. We are all authors here, and no one needs someone yelling at them, for writing down their creative ideas.

If you're going to tell me to "LEARN HOW TO WRITE PROPERLY," then be ready to explain yourself. I would LOVE to read your dialogue! And then we'll compare and see how yours is! I've learned form a journalist and writer how to compose dialogue, and that is how I write, if you have a problem with it, DON'T READ MY STORY THEN.

If my story makes you sick, then don't read it please, I wouldn't want to cause you any form of ill health.

Thank you and have a FINE day!

RandHrFan

**To my loyal readers especially connieewing! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! I really appreciate your kind reviews, warm words of encouragement, and constructive criticism. I really do love that you like and love my story and I wanted to take time out and tell you thank you so very, very much for everything. You guys really help me out so much with my story…Enjoy chapter six…**

**Chapter Six**

**Finally**

Harry went up the stairs and found Ron, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley conversing about something. He walked into the room silently. Ron and Mr. Weasley noticed him because they were facing the doorway; however, Harry waved his arms in the air to tell them not to tell Ginny that he was right there.

Then he snuck behind her, and tickled her mercilessly. Ginny turned around and slapped Harry right across the face. Harry looked at her stunned, and Ginny laughed out, "What? It was instinct!"

Ron and Mr. Weasley burst out laughing, while Ginny smirked wickedly at Harry and said, "You may want to hug your sides all day, and look over your shoulder every chance you get."

"So what's everyone chatting about?" Harry asked, although, he thought he had a good idea of what it was.

"Our dear ol' Ronniekins hear, has managed to mess up, yet again, his relationship with Hermione, although, there wasn't much of a relationship to begin with, but hey, if any can do it, Ron can," Ginny said.

"Shut up!" Ron said irritably.

"She's right you know," Mr. Weasley said.

"What is this 'Gang up on Ron Day'?" Ron continued irritably.

"Well, it's not our fault you're a prat," Harry added.

"Great! Even my best mate's not on my side!" Ron said to himself.

"Okay so we need a plan," Ron said.

"Hey, I got it! You can give her a red apple and enchant it to sing 'I love you truly, truly, truly," Harry started. Ron shot him a look, "What? It's better than nothing."

"I am _not _doing that!" Ron said.

"Why not? Your voice is decent. Actually it isn't bad at all," Ginny chimed in.

"Can't I just give her flowers or celery?" Ron asked.

"_Celery_? Ron, even I know it is chocolates that you give them," Mr. Weasley stated.

"Do any of you know her? She hates sweets. Why would I give her something that she hates?" Ron said matter-of-factly.

"Because, even girls who don't like sweets like chocolates. And, there are things called, 'sugar free,'" Ginny stated.

"Well, whatever! I'll figure something out on my own," Ron said as he shooed the three of them out of his room.

The next day…

Ron woke up a very happy man, that night he had gotten an idea of what it is he should give Hermione.

"Dad?" Ron said while walking down the stairs.

"Yes?" Mr. Weasley replied.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley today?"

"Figure something out?" Mr. Weasley said from behind his morning paper.

"Yes. Can we go?" Ron asked.

Dinner that night…

Hermione, Fleur, and Mrs. Weasley sat next to each other at one end of the table. At the opposite end Ron, Bill, and Mr. Weasley sat next to each other. Ginny, Harry, Charlie, and The Twins were somewhere in the middle. It was as if there was war in the Weasley house hold between the sexes. Ginny, however, remained "neutral" even though, she was secretly, one hundred percent on Hermione's side.

"Bill, can you please pasz zee butter?" Fleur asked bitterly. She had lost the bet to Bill.

"Yes, you may Princess Consuela Banana Hammock," Bill said cheerfully. Ron snorted in laughter.

"What's so **funny, **Ronald?" Hermione spat.

"Hermione can I talk to you?" Ron asked as he stood up and left the kitchen.

Living room…

"What is it?" Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, here," Ron handed her a large basket, "open it later."

"Is that it?" Hermione asked.

"No, this type of apology usually requires groveling, pleading, sucking up, butt kissing, an, 'I love you too', gaining many brownie points, begging for forgiveness, and a very large I am **so **sorry. But, I'm not good with words; you and I both know that, so let's just move on."

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked in shock.

"So let's just move on," Ron stated again.

"No, before that," Hermione stated.

"I'm not good with words, Hermione what are you getting at?" Ron asked feeling utterly confused.

"I think you said something without realizing it," Hermione stated.

"No, I thought everything I said through," Ron said.

"You love me too?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ron stated plainly.

"WHAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH?" Hermione yelled tears in her eyes. "You had better start kissing up right now," She continued crying, but this time was much quieter.

Just then, the Gryffindor courage decided to come and grace it's presence on Ron. He walked closer to her and whipped away a tear with his thumb. He hugged her as she cried into his chest. "Please don't cry," he whispered.

"What do you expect? You reconcile with me, and sweep me off of my feet, and I don't cry," she cried quietly into his shoulder.

"There's no need to cry, 'Mione," Ron whispered into her hair.

"Oh, yes there is," Hermione whispered out. Then Ron kissed her. It was pure, and gentle. It was as if she had her first kiss over again. Something you see in the movies, where the fireworks shoot up and beautiful music starts to play. However, the 'fireworks' were Fred and George fighting Ginny for a better view of the two of them, and the 'music was everyone clapping and saying, "Awww!"

Upon hearing this, the new couple stopped kissing and turned to the group of people. They turned back towards each other, and smiled at one another. Then, all of the couples kissed each other in the room.

Ginny turned to Harry and said, "Finally, eh?"

Harry bet his head and kissed Ginny. He didn't care if they weren't dating any more, it felt right.

------------------------------------------------

Review please! This is the end of the fic. Thank you to all my loyal readers!


End file.
